The purpose of the mouse genetics core is to provide centralized breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals for use by investigators in the program project. In addition, the core will generate new transgenic mouse models needed by Project 2. The core will also provide a mechanism for distribution of new experimental transgenic models to either a national repository (such as the Jackson Laboratory Induced Mutant Resource), as described in our sharing plan, or to other investigators at the University of lowa, Weill Cornell Medical College and outside of either institution. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: a) maintenance of genetic stocks, b) breeding and genotyping transgenic and knockout animals, c) generation of transgenic mice, d) provision of experimental and control mice to investigators, e) unified institutional accreditation for animal use, f) quality control. All the projects in this program will make extensive use of genetically manipulated mice as the primary experimental platform. A comprehensive list of these strains is provided the core narrative. The models were either made by investigators at lowa or WCMC, were obtained from a National Repository (i.e. the Jackson Laboratory), or were obtained from collaborators and consultants. The mouse genetics core will be used to centralize the maintenance of genetic stocks of transgenic and knockout mice used by investigators in the program. The core director will oversee the animal care staff in the setup of all breeding and will be responsible for the maintenance of genetic purity and quality control. The genotyping of animals is one of the primary responsibilities of the Core. Genotyping will be performed for the purposes of: a) identifying heterozygotes from wild type among germline transmission mice, b) identifying transgenic founders and offspring, c) identifying complete models generated by crossbreeding models , d) foundation and production colonies backcrossed onto C57BL/6, and e) quality control. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core C mission is to facilitate research carried out by the entire PPG and to accelerate discovery by providing a seamless pipeline for the development, acquisition and genotyping of simple and complex mouse models.